


Rock And Roll

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shivering in the fucking cold, camping out in shitty band houses, getting it on with groupies and each other, like nothing had ever changed, like the years in between never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock And Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_aprilfools
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd
> 
> Prompt: rock and roll

Billy couldn't believe it. He hadn't played with the band for _years_, hadn't seen them, hadn't even thought of them. He'd gone along the road he'd chosen: life in L.A., life without Joe.

And with one phone call and a simple request, they were back together, on the road in Canada. Shivering in the fucking cold, camping out in shitty band houses, getting it on with groupies and each other, like nothing had ever changed, like the years in between never happened.

It was rock 'n' roll, baby, fucking and sucking and drinking until he passed out, crashing in whichever bunk he managed to stumble into.

It was watching Joe on stage with his strange punk charisma, working the fans into a frenzy, spitting on them, screaming into the mike.

Life had never been so good.

-fin-


End file.
